An Odd Thing to Wake Up To
by Alice Mist
Summary: Working for Shield has always had it's odd moments. Agent Fitz had never thought that his oddest moment at Shield would be waking up in his bed.
1. Chapter 1

"Fitz." someones voice said quietly.

Odd, I don't know why I would be dreaming about Skye waking me up. It didn't make sense being that normally Simmons would wake me up in the morning. I kept my eyes closed, I was way to tired to wake up this early.

"Fitz," Skye voiced nearly hissed at me.

I didn't care who was trying to wake me up. I was tired and I wasn't going to wake up for anyone. I groaned and moved to curl myself around my life size pillow. Life size pillow, I didn't own a life size pillow. I opened one eye to see a light brown hair in front of my face.

There past out in my arms was the adorable Simmons. Her eyes were closed and she was still dressed in the clothing she wore the night before. Her hair was a complete mess and her hair tie was missing. Her face was pressed up against my chest. I could feel the blood beginning to rush to my ears. Simmons might be my best friend and completely adorable at the moment, but that didn't change the fact that I couldn't remember why she was in my bloody bed.

I glanced to the side to see Skye watching me with wide eyes. She a very odd expression on her face. It then struck me how it would look through her eyes. Her two friends fast asleep in the same bunk. Not good, not good at all.

"Skye, this is not what it looks like." I said trying to keep my voice low enough not to wake Simmons. " I have no bloody clue how Simmons managed to get into my bed last night."

Skye gave me an eye roll and shrugged. Oh that is really mature. I thought to myself, I decided that it would be best if I tried to escape the situation by getting out of bed, but Simmons grip grew tighter. She let out a small moan wrapped her body tightly around me. I froze, debating what I should do. Moving was not going to help me at all. She relaxed a bit before nuzzling her head right under my neck. Pushing my head up just a little bit. I really wished I could remember why she was sleeping in my bed.

"You know I would expect this from Ward and May, but really you guys thought you could keep this a secret from me?" Skye asked sounding hurt.

"Skye, you don't understand..." I began, but in the end I really wished I hadn't.

" No you don't understand, friends are supposed to tell friends things. Like you having a relationship with Simmons." Skye stated.

" We are not in a relationship Skye, and if we where you would be the first one to know."I said a little too loudly.

"Leo," Simmons whispered my name before rubbing her face into my neck.

What the HELL! I mentally screamed to myself. Of course she would act that way as I tried to convince Skye that we were not in any form of relationship more than a sibling bond. I could feel my face go red hot, normally things like this didn't bother me if it was just Simmon here. However having Skye in the room made it feel so different than in private.

"It looks like you're in a relationship to me." Skye said.

I couldn't tell if she was joking at the time because I couldn't see her face. I tried hard to make myself not turn around face her. Waking Simmons would be a horrible idea. It would be too embarrassing for her to handle. But truth be told this isn't the first time I have woken to a situation like this. Nothing sexual, but after a long day at the lab or a nightmare she wind up in my bunk. I didn't mind, after all she is my best friend. I felt it oddly comforting to feel her arms wrap around me. I enjoyed to see her fall asleep, because I knew she was finally at rest from the rest of the world. I loved how she trusted me, I love her. More of a protective and brotherly then anything else. I would never do anything to betray that trust she had in me. Something more than friendly some times came up, but I did my best to cover it. Like I was doing right now.

"It's not what it looks like," I said finally." I don't even know what happened last night."

The room was in completely silent. I thought I was going to have to say something, but Skye beat me to it.

" Unknown alien chemical."

"What!"

I turned my head to face Skye. She had an evil grin plastered onto her face. Oh she knew what had happened last night. I was going to kill her once I got myself free from Simmons. I thought I could get myself free, but a growl from Simmons made me stop. My eyes were wide with terror as I glanced my best friend.

"Wow, is she normally like that when she wakes up?" Skye asked moving to the foot of my bed.

"No, never." I managed, this was whole other side to Simmons that I had never experienced before. "Help me out, before it gets any worse. I would hate to see her so upset."

Skye wordlessly moved toward me and began to try to pull one of Simmons legs off of me. This only happened to make matters even worse. Her hold on me tightened so much that there was no space between us. Her face nudged itself up to face mine.

"Leo, don't." she whispered again causing me to turn to a deeper shade of red.

She once again laid there unmoving. Her face an inch away from mine. She was still adorable, but this was getting less and less friendly by the second.

"You know I never pictured Simmons to be so cuddly." Skye said next to him," Sorry Fitz, but I don't think I can get you out of this one."

"What do you- what your going to leave me here!" I managed in disbelief.

"Yep, there is no way Simmons is letting you go. I would wait until she wakes up." Skye said moving towards the door.

"Skye."

"Oh, by the way. I always thought you two were adorable, so I approve."

"Skye!"

The door shut behind her and I could feel a chill go down my spin. She left me alone with my best friend who clearly had no idea what she was doing. What ever chemical that they had been introduced to clearly had effected more then what would have been normal.

Suddenly I felt Simmons noise rub against my jaw. I held my breath, this was getting awkward fast. Some how she snaked her fingers on the nap of my neck. The other arm wrapping under mine. This was nothing like Simmons, she wasn't ever, ever, ever like this. She rubbed her mouth on my neck. I tensed up, this was going to ruin everything between them.

" Leo?" Simmons voice came in a very small wimper.

" Yes, Jemma?"

I don't know if she could hear me. Most likely she was dreaming about me, which was still odd none the less. I could feel her smile against my neck. If she was awake I was going to kill her.

" Do you love me?" She asked and let her nose travel down my neck and rube down my colar bone.

That was the last straw, time to wake sleeping beauty. Embarrassed or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this isn't as clean as the beginning but a bit spicier… Not so cute.

"Alright, Simmon's time to wake up!" I managed trying to pull myself away.

She only gripped me even tighter if that could even be possible. Her lips where against my neck and I could feel her teeth lightly dig into my skin.

"No," she murmured against my flesh.

"Jemma, please," I begged and I froze as I felt her hot breath against my ear.

"Do you love me?" she asked yet again.

"Jemma, stop it," I managed as I felt her lips on my throat. "Ouch, Jemma!"

She nipped into the soft skin. She nibbled up toward my ear. I could possibly get redder. At least Skye wasn't here to see it.

"Wake up!" I snapped.

She pulled away and looked up into my face. A coy smile across her face. She brushed her hand on my face. My body began to tremble.

"Why are you doing this?" I managed.

Her smile widened and lightly she traced the side of my face with the point of her finger. Her hand wandered down and brushed against my lips.

"Because I love you." Jemma said softly.

"Jemma, please let me go."

A wicked smile came a crossed her features.

"Now why would I do that, Leo?"

Slowly she pulled me down closer to her. I could feel her breath across my face. Her eyes never left mine.

"I have you all to myself. Why would I ever let that go?" she asked.

"You're out of your mind."

She pushed me. Like really pushed me down into the bunk. My heart was racing, what the bloody hell has gotten into my best friend?

"Maybe, Leopold Fitz, I prefer to be out of my mind." She said glaring down at me.

"SKYE!" I screamed out, but her hand covered my mouth.

" Now, now, Leo, you know I hate it when you scream another girls name."

Oh God, Oh god… It was then there was a loud bang and Jemma collapsed onto of me.

"Sorry, Fitz." Skye said putting the night night gun to the side.

"You shot Simmons."

"Yes." Skye began dragging the passed out Jemma off of my body.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked as I looked my friend over.

"Apparently, that alien chemical acts differently on females then males." Skye said as she slapped some hand cuffs onto Jemma's wrists and holding her down to the bed. "After all you both got equal dosages. It would appear that you will have to figure it out by yourself."

"I can't, she is bio chem, not me." I managed as I looked down at her.

"Yeah, well. All she wants to do is jump you, so it looks like you have no choice." Skye said as she slapped Fitz on the back. "Oh you might want to figure it out soon, because I highly doubt she will be happy when she wakes up.


End file.
